


Papillon Street

by Roguemarch



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemarch/pseuds/Roguemarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every street there is a family that seems to be happier than everyone else in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papillon Street

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing in this world; the boys belong to Tom Fontana et. al. Dedicated to the great Lalioz for giving me the courage to write in a language that is not my own.
> 
> Probably my favorite fanfic written by me, lulz! I used to love writing these things, wahtever happen?

In every street there is a family that seems to be happier than everyone else in town. In every street there is the family everyone loves because is conformed of great human beings. And in every street is a family with lots of secrets; strange secrets which if discovered, would shake the neighborhood to its foundations. 

In the number 46 of Papillon Street of the simple and common town of Farfalla Grove in Canada, lives a family who combine these elements. It's the house of the Stevenson -Materazzi. 

They are the owners of the local Laundromat "Bubble Dreamz", a place very well known by the town's people; they are active members of the Church of Saint Sebastian, volunteer firefighters and beloved members of their community. 

They could be the perfect Hallmark family except for one little detail. The heads of the family are both men. Two good men called Frank Materazzi and James Stevenson.

James Stevenson is the owner of the laundry shop. A former widower, he is a man in his mid 40's, with gorgeous blue eyes and reddish - golden hair. He wears contact lenses, sweaters and his favorites for all times are his Dockers pants. He is a very kind man, somewhat shy around new people, but nevertheless a great neighbor to have. 

He always helps social groups, especially AA. His favorite meal is spaghetti with meatballs but hates chicken nuggets with the hot intensity of ten white suns. His favorite TV shows are medical dramas like "Dr. House" and "Nip/Tuck".

He's a very well mannered and educated man; an excellent father and a devote partner, because is fair to say he is completely mad in love with his other half, Frankie.

Frank Materzzi is a man with a little wild side but really kind once you get to know him. His Italian profile hides a quick witted man with a gentle manner. He is the other side of the equation in the Laundromat and in the family. A tall and dark man who loves to wear faded denim jeans and wife beaters, Frankie has the bluest eyes ever seen in the North side of the USA border. 

An excellent father too, he is the coach of the local soccer team. His favorite food is ice cream in all forms and presentations, but when he has to eat healthy (especially at James insistence), he likes tuna salad sandwiches better. He probably hates chicken nuggets even more than James himself.

Sometimes a rough man, Frank is always up to offer his house to their friends to watch some sports events. And of curse, he is madly in love with his Jaime. 

They have two kids, Jesse and Joey, product of James previous marriage. 

Jessie is a lovely 15 year old girl who wants to be a fashion designer. She may not be the most popular girl at school, but she has a gang of close and very good friends. She is a very well adapted and happy young lady.

Every morning though, she has quarrels with Dad Frank because she wants to start dating as sometimes girls her age want, and every night she is cut from the phone by Daddy James because she seems to like using it more than his Dad consider healthy. Actually, these little fights make her dads very happy because they show how normal Jessie really is. In fact, Jessie is Frankie's little princess.

Joseph or Joey, is the youngest son. He is a normal 10 year old kid, fascinated by motorbikes and video games. Every day he takes a stroll in his bike around the neighborhood (something that makes James very uncomfortable for some reason). Frank is teaching him how to wrestle because he wants him to be able to apply for a collage scholarship when the time comes.

He wants to be a doctor so every time he ask for some chemistry set or something like that, James runs to buy it. Joey is James' sport.

The house at the #46 of Papillon Street is beautiful. It is two storied house with a back yard big enough to have a tree house, a play zone and the houses of the two labrador dogs that are the pets of the family. A six year old black one called Tawa and a five year old honey colored one called Enzo. They are the most lovable dogs in the town, always happy to receive their owners wagging their tails and barking happily. 

But when someone attacks their family, they turn into dangerous animals; like the time a man came to the place demanding that the Stevenson - Materazzi kids stopped attending the same school as his kids because the fact that Frank and James were both men. It was needed the force of both Frank and James to stop the dogs from killing the other guy. 

That had sent a clear message to the rest of the town: "We are the prefect neighbors unless you insult us". 

Frankie also owns a little female cat named Kira. It was a gift from James when they first moved to town, so Frank loves the animal beyond barriers. Funny enough, the cat prefers James' more collected demeanor.

Once a year they are visited by Grandpa Robert and Uncle John, James' father and brother. And also by auntie Betty, who is actually Frank's ex wife and with whom he has a very close and friendly relationship. 

Frankie loves his life with James and he would happily give his own body for his family and his true love. And James would do the same if Frankie needed it. They've been together for the last 14 years and still growing strong.

\-------------******---------------

-"Frank" -

It was 7:00 am, time to wake up in Stevenson household, and James was trying to wake up his partner by whispering and kissing into the back of his lover's neck. 

-"Frank, baby, it's time to wake up" - Jamie started nuzzling against his lover, feeling tempted to just spend the day in bed with the love of his life. -"Frankiiiiie, it's time to wake up"- He drops another kiss in the back of Frank's neck sensing how his partner starts stirring.

-"Mmm, why would I want to wake up when I'm having an incredible dream"- Frank drawls a little, nestling even more into the warmness of his Jaime. 

-"And what were you dreaming baby?"- Jaime says smiling and absorbing his lover sensuous aroma.

-"That I was fucking a gorgeous blond over a washing machine in this Laundromat I know"- Frank said smiling at his lover chuckles. -"He was kinda hot"

-"Mmm, he sounds like a very interesting guy"- James started running his hand up and down over Frank's arm. - "Maybe you could introduce him to me"

-"Nah, he is not into threesomes"- Frank turns in his lover embrace so he can give his blonde lover a proper good morning kiss. -"Hey"

-"Hey"- James responds by giving him a sweet, deep, hot kiss. - "We need to get up, kids are going to wake up in a bit and we need to get going to the launderette"- He starts to rise from the bed when to strong arms grab hold of him so he is glued to his six ft tall lover from chest to groin.

-"Sooo, don't ya wanna do some exercise before we go? I was kinda hoping to show ya what my dream was really about"- Frankie said lapping Jaime's smiling mouth, grinding his morning erection against the one on his lover.

-"Mmm, babe that sounds like a plan" - Jaime trusted back - "but we really need to get this day started"- He gave his lover a last kiss and rose from the bed.

-"Jaiiiiimeeeeeeeee!"- Frank drawled the vowels of the words rising from their bed.

-"Baby, I'm just thinking that later, just before closing the Laundromat, we are going to be all alone there, and then you can really show me how was your dream. But I'm just saying"- Jaime said as he undressed, giving his lover one of the sexiest smiles in his repertoire.

-"And how am I supposed to function today knowing what will happen at the end of the day, James?"- Frank said trying to look upset but his kilowatt smile was saying other wise.

-"Well, I thought I could give you something to get you through the day, you know, in the shower"- The blond said licking his lips and despairing into the bathroom. 

Getting undressed and tripping in his way to the bathroom, Frank smiled and said: -"Oh babe, you know how I love to save water"- And then he disappeared into the bathroom with the sounds of the shower and his lover laughter. 

\------------------*****--------------------

-"Daddy, make him understand!"- The plea came from Jessie to James.

They four of them are having breakfast; James is purring some orange juice in their glasses while Frank is serving the pancakes.

-"You know the rules, Jessie. If you wanna go out on a date, you have to introduce this guy to us"- Frank responded, glaring at his daughter as he was sitting down in his place at the breakfast table. OK, maybe Jessica wasn't his biological daughter, but he loved her like she was his, and damn, he protected his own.

-"Daddy!!!" - Jessie pleaded again to his father.

-"Hon, you know that it would leave us with a much securer feeling if we know who are you with, that's all"- The blond said trying to convince his princess. 

-"For all we know you could be going out with a murderer"- Said Frank, which earned a chuckle from his partner across the table. 

-"Dad, you know that if I bring him here you are just going to scare him away!" - Jessie said with a sterner look. 

-"I don't do that!"- Frank said appearing insulted by that.

-"Dad, you do it some times" - This time it was Joey putting his two cents into the matter while they all had their pancakes.

-"I do not!... do I, Jaime?"- It was an honest question so his partner gave him an honest answer - "Babe, you are one scary man when you want, and you want it a lot when our girl is involved"-

-"See?"- said Jessie with a triumphant smile, which made Frank throw an angry glare to James.

-"Now, I didn't say I don't agree with him, young lady"- The blond said.- "If this boy is serious about dating you he would not have any problem waiting for you in the living room"-

-"Yeah!" - Frank interjected a winning smile. 

-"And I'm sure your Dad will not do anything to scare him away, right Frank?"- James said in a tone that told "You better obey me in this" to Frank.

-"... right"- The taller man answered.

-"Ugh, you two are impossible!!!" - Jessie got up and left for school. 

-"You know I could tail her for the right price"- Joey said giving the best impression of one of Frank's smiles. That made Frank spill the juice he was drinking.

-"You are not spying on your sister!"- James said - "Come on, you need to get going to" 

-"OK, Ok, but think about it. Don't forget I'm going camping with the Valenttis today "- The kid smiled to his father before exiting the kitchen.

"I know, I know" - James returned the smile to his youngest- "Frank, don't offer money to our son to spy on his older sister"- James said turning to his lover.

-"I did not do such thing... He's just saving money for a videogame and I just happen to mention he could earn some extra cash by helping with some chores at home, that's all". - Frank shrugged and gave his partner one of his winning smiles.

-"Babe, I know you worry for Jessie, I do too. We don't know what kinda scum is out there"- The blond got up and walked to his lover so he could hug him from behind, resting his chin in the short and dark haired head.

-"That's the problem, babe. We DO know exactly what kinda people she could ran into"- Frankie said closing his eyes, letting his lover warm embrace calm him.

-"I know, I know, but she needs to start her life. I don't want her to be afraid of anything, and I know you wouldn't want that too"- James kissed Frank's head.

-"I suppose you are right. I'll be good"- He turned his head to nuzzle the blond man's neck. -"But I don't think it would do any harm if during the conversation with this boy, Joey happens to mention one of his dads likes to snap necks for fun"

-"You are incorrigible" - James said snickering against his partners head.

\----****-----

"...So this new detergent seems to leave the whites really clean" - James was chatting with one of his regular costumers in front of the washing machines in the launderette while Frank was doing some inventory in the storage room when a red haired woman entered. 

Susan Malloy had green eyes and a body to die for. She was new in the town and was checking out all the services and places Farfalla Grove could offer. She had heard about the two hot forty something guys running the local Laundromat, so she decided to go check it out and see by herself if the stories in the market place were doing justice to these guys hotness. 

Then she sees James. A golden god in all his glory, dressed in a black polo shirt and khakis. Nice, she thought. Time to work it, girl.

-"Mmm, excuse me"- She said walking towards James who was done chatting with the other costumer. -"Hi, I'm Susan Malloy and I'm new in the town. May be you could help me?"- She was standing tall in her stilettos and tight blouse and jeans. 

James walked to meet her with a bright smile. - "Oh, hello Susan, welcome to our little town, I'm very glad to meet you"- He might be a taken man, but he could be charming too if he wanted. 14 years living with sex incarnated did wonders to his charming skills. -"How can I help you?" -

\- "The welcome committee gave me these coupons to use it here"- She smiled with all her might - "and I was wondering if I could make them valid right now". Sussan offered her hand in greeting mode.

-"Why yes of curse, we are always glad to receive new costumers. I'm James Stevenson"- James took her hand politely. 

-"So James, tell me, are you the owner of this place?"- She leaned to James just enough to make a little body contact.

-"Well actually I co-own it with my partner, Frank"- Oh, so he had a business partner, she thought, as she flipped her long red hair.

James took two steps back feeling a little bit crowded by the gal. - "He is in the back doing inventory. But tell me how long have you been living here?"-

-"I just arrived last week; I'm kinda looking for all the good places, you know, where to go and maybe someone to go with to those places"- She winked trying to seem sexy and giving James an open invitation.

From the other side of the place, Frank, who had finished with the storage back room, stood watching the scene and finding quite difficult not to run then and there to tackle the red haired bitch. He understood the body language. He had used it with James long ago when he was trying to get into his pants. Lean into the other person, make causal body contact, smile a lot...

James then spoke -"I bet such a nice lady like you will not have trouble finding company". At first, Susan seemed nice enough but now she was making him uncomfortable. 

Susan was leaning more on James.-"Oh you are such a sweetie, not that I have anything against the men of this town but they look like a bunch of lumberjacks, if you know what I mean"- She chuckled a little.

-"I wouldn't know ma'am, I think the people here is quite ok"- James said taking her last comment like an insult for the town he loved.

-"But of curse you do, you are a gentlemen."- She said as she checked her hand for a ring. -"I don't think you would like to give me a tour around the town, do you?"- Susan smiled in earnest.

-"I...I'm sorry, I don't think I can" - James couldn't believe the nerves of the girl.

Then Frank was there, standing in his 6 ft glory next to him.

-"I'm sorry, what did I miss?"- He said standing next to James, jaw clenching and all.

-"Susan this is my partner Frank, Frank this is Susan, she's new in town"- James said trying to sound casual but all the way suspecting the stiffness of his beloved meant he had watched the conversation from the beginning. 

-"Oh, hello Frank. I was just asking your partner out"- She said winking, obviously ignoring the redness in James face. Man, this guy was gorgeous; maybe if James didn't pick her up, she would try her luck with this sexy creature.

-"Is that right? And what did he answer?"- Frank crossed his arms and glared fiercely to his lover.

-"I was just saying I couldn't"- James face couldn't turn redder. 

-"Oh and why is that, James?"- Susan pouted trying to look cute and falling miserably.

-"Yeah, why is that James?"- Frank asked sounding really pissed off.

-"I... I told you already Susan, I have a partner"- All of a sudden the floor seem to fascinate James.

-"But what does that have to do with... Oh". - Ding, ding, ding. She finally connected the dots. Her face turned crimson. -"I'm so sorry!!!" 

-"Ah don't be Sussy Q, I know it's hard to resist the power of James hotness!"- Frank said smiling like the cat with the proverbial canary and putting a hand around James now stiff shoulders. The blond man just gave him that "annoyed" look that said "Oh boy, are you gonna get it later!", a look that, unfortunately for James, only turned Frank on.

-"You know, come to think about it I don't need to do some laundry right now. I think I'll come by later. Gotta go now, bye!"- Sussan stumbled through her words as she bolted for the exit door without glancing back to the couple.

-"Why do you need to do that every single time someone pays a little attention to me?"- James said looking annoyed. 

-"Only when that someone is so obviously trying to charm your socks off, besides I don't do it all the time"- Frank drawled the A in "all", trying to make a point. - "I have no problems with you talking with our next door neighbor, Mrs. Rugero"- He started walking to their office.

-"That's because Mrs. Rugero is almost 85 years old and is always making us those cookies you love"- He said chuckling at the idea of Frankie having a jealous hissy fit towards the old woman. He started trailing behind his partner to the office. - "If you keep doing that you will scare all our costumers"

-"She had a nice rack though"- Frank maybe a taken man but he could appreciate beauty.

-"Yeah" - And so did James.

\------****------

James cel phone was ringing as he was doing some of the launderette's numbers. It was Jessie asking his dad for permission to sleep over her friend Marjory's house. He knew the girl's parents so he complied without putting too much of a fight. The fact that Joy had left for a camping trip that afternoon and the possibility of spending an evening with Frankie all by themselves had nothing to do with him being so indulgent with his girl. 

He glanced to his watch. Almost 5:30 pm on a Friday. Maybe they could call it a day and head for home early. Smiling at the ideas that were forming in his head of how to spend the extra time with his partner, James went to the front of the Laundromat looking for said lover.

He was cleaning a filter in one of the machines, looking as edible as the first time James saw him almost ten years ago. Well, maybe he had a whole different appreciation of the view now.

The otherwise very crowded launderette was deserted. Maybe someone above was trying to be nice with them, giving them the opportunity to have this evening to themselves.

"Falling slowly" by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova was sounding through the sound system of the Laundromat, giving a sweet accent to the whole scene. Frankie was so concentrated on the filter he didn't notice James until he was hugging him from behind.

-"Hey baby, whatya doing?"- James started nuzzling his lover's neck, very well knowing the effects that action had on Frank.

-"The real question is what you are doing, James"- He leaned against his Jamie, `cause he knew that if his blond partner was in a playful mode, it would be in to his best interest to play along.

-"What can I say, you and a washing machine always make me... romantic"- He started leaving little pecks on the back of his lover's neck.

-"A laundry place is hardly a romantic setting, Jaime"- Frank turned in his partner's embrace leaving the filter for some other time.

-"It was good enough for our first kiss"- James said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

-"It's been almost ten years since then, I think I don't remember it quite well"- Frank returned the peck by nipping at the blond man's lower lip.

-"Maybe we need to refresh your memory"- Now James was lapping the other man's mouth.

-"You think?" - It was getting difficult to follow the conversation with James tongue asking permission to enter his mouth.

-"Yeah, I believe I was being pushed against a washing machine with you glued to my lips"-James grabbed Frank's hand and walked them to back of one of the machines in the Laundromat, placing them in the same positions they had been so long ago.

-"You mean like this?"-And Frank launched towards James, giving him the same frantic hungry kiss that was the blonde's undoing ten years ago. 

They were biting and lapping with the hot passion they had for each other, completely at the mercy of the other man's desire. But even a desire as strong as theirs needed to leave place to some body functions, like breathing (but just barely). The lack of air made them break the kiss.

-"You know, I don't recall that kiss ending as well as this"- James was massaging Frank's shoulders now.

-"Yeah, but it was a good kiss though"- Frank gave him one of his famous smiles.

-"The best I had till that point of my life"- Now was James who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

-"Why are you sooo... romantic? Not that I'm complaining"- 

-"Well I noticed it has being a while since we had a night just for us"-

-"Just for us?"

-"Jessie called to ask for permission for a sleep over"- Franks face turned grave, he didn't like his princess sleeping somewhere far from his protective grasp. -"Where is she? Do you know who is she with?" 

-"Don't panic. She is with Marjory Baxter, the daughter of William and Emily Baxter, you know as in our friends?"- The blond was trying to calm down the darker man. He would never admit it up front, but he really loved when Frank got over protective with his kids. Their kids.

-"OK, OK, but you did talk to Emily right?"- 

-"Of curse I did, babe. She and Will are going to stay all night with the girls"-

-"Wait a minute, if Jessie is in a sleep over and Joy is in that camping trip of his, it means we have the whole house to ourselves"-

-"You are catching up, babe".- He detangled himself of the embrace of his lover and started closing up the Laundromat. 

-"That means we can really... let go!!!"- Now Frank was shooting everything off, closing doors and windows. -"You go start the car, I finish up here".

James started laughing at his partner eagerness. It always shocked him how Frank still desired him after ten years and everything they have went through. But then again, he himself couldn't live without his lover, so it wasn't too much of a surprise after all.

-"Glad to know we are on the same page"- And he left to start the car and get them as quick as possible to their house.

\----****----

The vision of James standing in the doorway of their bedroom wearing revealing pair of khakis pants was one that would stay with Frank for years to come. His silky hair cascaded down in large curls framing his face, reaching almost to his shoulders. He drank in the sight of his lover for just a moment, and then in long strides, went to him.

The fierce passion that James saw in Frank's eyes caused a twinge of nervousness in the blond man, but only for a second. This was his Frankie, his faithful lover. He trusted him with his life. His mouth was on his in a flash, his tongue spearing and probing him. His kisses were almost bruising in their intensity.

James audibly gasped as his lover tore his mouth from his and scooped him up into his arms. A few strides led him into their bedroom and then to the bed, where he placed Jaime down and gazed upon his body once more. James' chest heaved with quickened breaths. If Frank didn't touch him soon, he was going to scream.

Another gasp escaped him as Frank ripped open the black polo shirt he was wearing. His mouth immediately fell to his chest. Nipping, biting, sucking, pulling, pinching, bruising bliss. God, how he loved him!

Frank grabbed James' smaller hand and placed it to his groin. He didn't need any further encouragement but soon discovered neither did Frankie. Jaime found Frankie was extremely aroused and knew that if he caressed him much longer, he would lose control. So instead, the blond grasped at the darker man's clothing, attempting to undress him. After the wife beater, jeans and underwear were removed from both of them, James went to work running his hands over every inch of the beautifully naked body within his reach.

-"Baby, oh god, how I love you!!!"- Frankie responded to these ministrations with all the love his mouth could conjure.

-"Please baby, please suck me!" - James needed to be closer to his lover than physics allowed. 

-"Oh yeah"- Then Frank was lowering his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses all along his lover's stomach and thighs, not quite reaching his ultimate goal yet. 

-"Baby, please, please..."- James was begging now, arching his back to raise his hips into that wet heaven he knew was waiting for him and only him. 

Frankie watched his lover writhe almost in pain, so he started to stroke him with his hand as he went to kiss him on the mouth once more. The blonde's arms tightened around his lover, as if he was trying to fuse them together for ever; their tongues dancing in a pagan erotic dance known only to them. 

The kiss ended and finally, Frank went to give his lover's neglected cock the treat it deserve. He first dropped a sweet kiss over the head, then he starting leaving long wet licks to the whole length. James thought he was going to die when Frank took him all the way in. "What a way to go", was the only thing his mind could process at the moment.

He rose from their bed leaning on his elbows so he could watch his lovers face bobbing up and down into his groin. The sight alone was more than enough to bring James to the edge, but he didn't want it to end like this. It took all of his will power to stop Frank, and even when he did told him to stop, the darker man refused to do it right away. The only thing that mattered was keeping James happy.

-"St...oh dear lord, Frank, stop or this will be finished long before we both want it to" - But even as James was saying that, he tangled his fingers through his lover's short dark hair.

-"More!"- Frankie demanded, trying to move his head back down onto James' cock. All he wanted to do was make Jaime crazy enough to really let go. So now James and his cock really were the center of his now narrow universe. He started teasing James' puckered hole with his fingers.

-"Oh God, please baby I need you, in me, now please"- Frank's blow job had been a complete success; James was now far beyond any struggle. 

Frank finally tore his mouth apart of that tasty cock but continued teasing him with a single finger, watching his lover undulate against it. 

-"You want me babe? You need my cock filling your ass?"- The curious finger entered him at last. James grabbed the lube under his pillow and handed it to his Frankie. 

-"Yes, yesss, I need you right fucking now!" - 

Frank lubed two more fingers and prepared his lover's entrance, opening him up for his own aching cock. It was always the most fuckable sight Frank had ever laid eyes on, James legs open wantonly to give him better access, his cock hard and glistening against his beloved's belly, his chest heaving with hard nipples, the face contorted in pleasure and those baby blue eyes fixated only on him.

-"You need it, baby? Then let me hear it, say my name and show me you really want it!"- Frank was done preparing James, so he started to cover his rock hard cock with lube.

-"Oh please, baby, please!"- James was reduced to barely being able to speak, but his cock got impossible harder with his lover's request.

Frank put James legs on his own shoulders and placed his cock against the quivering hole, not entering him, not yet.

-"Fucking say it!- Frank was loosing his mind too.

-"Oh fuck, please fuck me baby! Fuck me Chris!"- 

And that was the only thing Frankie needed to loose his mind.

-"Fuck yeah, Toby, my Toby!"

His entrance into his blond lover was not gentle, but Toby was more than ready for him. He arched his back to meet his thrusts as he grasped his hips to pull him even closer to him. 

-"God, Chris, say it again, fucking say it!"- He was meeting each of Chris' thrust with equally force and passion, effectively fucking himself against his lover's cock.

-"Toby, Toby, MY Toby"- The movements became more and more frantic. As he felt more and more, the hot burn of arousal started making his way to his cock.

Toby started moaning and he pulled his loved one to a frantic kiss. "Yours," he was whispering over and over. Chris shoved into him more powerfully each time he said it. -"Don't you ever forget that you are mine Beecher, as mine as I'm yours".- 

Toby soon found himself being flipped onto his stomach and being filled from behind. He didn't tried to muffled his screams of ecstasy into a nearby pillow when Chris reached his prostate, because it was a rare occasion when they could be so aggressively vocal about their love making, when they could finally drop the masks, if only for a little while.

-"Chris, Chris, Chris"- Beecher was chanting now like the name was a sacred mantra. Chris was pounding into him with all his force and caressing his drippy cock. - "Come on Keller, make me come, baby do it!"- And with that command, Keller grabbed his lover's dick and started pulling at it until Toby came with a hard explosion between his lover's fingers.

Chris pounded in to the younger man ruthlessly until with one final thrust, he sunk his teeth into Toby's shoulder blade and came with a forceful cry of release, his moans filling the room.

He collapsed on top of Toby before rolling over and bringing him on top of his own heaving chest. After catching his breath, Toby began placing kisses on his chest before moving up to his mouth. He responded, even in his weakened state and deepened the kiss while his hands massaged his ass and back. Toby then sat up astride Chris' muscular thighs and ran his hand up and down the length of him. A sudden lurch in his hand increased his efforts.

-"You're going to be the death of me." - Chris teased him as their bodies joined once more.

\----****----

Chris was sleeping soundly in his arms, but Toby couldn't bring himself to sleep just yet. He wanted to commit this scene to his memory. Keller asleep in his arms, so completely relaxed, so happy looking.

He was so glad of having him in his life, having this new life they had made for themselves, but Toby had to recognize that it was beyond good to just let go and be his old self from time to time.

A sad little smile crept into his face remembering all the things that had happened to him and his family in these ten years. Him being incarcerated, becoming a widower, meeting and falling in love with Chris, loosing a son, all the "inconveniences" his relationship with Keller had to pass through, him being paroled and then helping Chris finally escape from Oz. All those things were really hard for Toby.

But he knew he would change very little of it all, if the result was having Chris in his arms looking so happy. He tightened his embrace around Keller, silently thanking what ever god was above for the second chance they got four years ago. For the opportunity to be a father to his kids, a good son to his father, a respectful brother to Angus and a faithful and loving partner to Chris. 

When Chris felt the tightening in his lover's embrace, burrowed even more into the warmness of his beloved making a content sigh and whispering the word "Toby" in his sleep. 

And when Beecher heard him, his heart broke in a thousands pieces, for being too full of love and happiness.

He caressed his lover's hair, grateful he hadn't had to wait for heaven to be with the love of his life.


End file.
